Seven
Seven is the Insert song for Digimon Adventure by Kōji Wada. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Oh Seven Try To Be Free Oh Seven Try To Be Free 少し変わった　景色の中で 特別じゃない　強さを知った いつか見た夢　 どこかで感じた声 嘘じゃない　全てを受けとめ このまま　このまま続くのだろう 戻りたい　キモチのままで 泣いたって　笑ったって　 変わらないことがある だけど　信じた手と手を　 つないで歩いてく 何だって　出来るように　 なれるよ時の中で だから　信じた手と手を つないで歩いてく Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) 寂しさに似た　不思議なキモチ とまどいながら　流れるように 想い出すように　遠くを見つめたまま ちっぽけな勇気　にぎりしめ このまま　このまま　続けるのさ 帰りたい　キモチのままで 泣いたって　笑ったって　 変わらないことがある だけど　信じた手と手を　 つないで歩いてく 何だって　出来るように なれるよ時の中で だから　信じた手と手を つないで歩いてく Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) |-|Romanized= Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Sukoshi kawatta keshiki no naka de Tokubetsu ja nai tsuyosa wo shitta Itsuka mita yume dokoka de kanjita koe Uso ja nai subete wo uke tome Kono mama kono mama tsuzuku no darou Modoritai kimochi no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Sabishisa ni nita fushigi na kimochi Tomadoinagara nagareru you ni Omoidasu you ni tooku wo mitsumeta mama Chiippoke na yuuki nigirishime Kono mama kono mama tsuzukeru no sa Kaeritai kimochi no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) |-|English= Oh Seven Try To Be Free Oh Seven Try To Be Free In a slightly strange scenery We knew a strength that wasn't special The dream we had someday, the voice we felt somewhere It's not a lie that we'll take everything Can we continue on like this, like this? Still with the feeling of wanting to go back Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change But we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk As if we can be able do anything amidst time So we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) The mysterious feeling that resembled loneliness Was as if drifting while confused As if remembering, we stared into the distance Tightly gripping onto our tiny courage We can continue on like this, like this Still with the feelings of wanting to return Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change But we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk As if we can be able do anything amidst time So we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Category:Adventure Music Category:Music Category:Digimon Adventure